


There's Always A Right Answer

by cyber_phobia



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Fluff, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyber_phobia/pseuds/cyber_phobia
Summary: You and Thundercracker have an argument to settle.





	There's Always A Right Answer

“Lies. Filthy, dirty lies.” Thundercracker said stiffly. “Dogs are the only good thing on this planet.” you scoffed at the blue mech “One of the only good things.” he quickly corrected himself. You scowled, scratching your cats ears “Sorry TC, I just enjoy having a pet that isn’t brainwashed to do your every command.” Buster barked at you, seemingly disagreeing with your statement.  
Had you been any other person, you’d be treading dangerous waters “There is a difference between loyalty and brainwashing.” the seeker said. Thundercracker pointed at your feline companion “At least Buster doesn’t scratch the furniture or jump on the tables.” the cat jumped off of your lap, letting you regain mobility.  
“At least cats know how to take care of themselves.” you countered, standing up from the couch. You now stood in front of Thundercracker, hands on your hips. The cybertronian snorted, waving his hand at you in a dismissive manner. “One feline could cause more trouble than five dogs would.”  
The pair of you continued to argue for many hours, even continuing to argue while you did paperwork. You had to restart a couple times, due to the fact that you had accidentally written down your arguments instead of the report you were supposed to be completing. Eventually, it was evening and you decided to return home and restart the paperwork later. You looked around for a minute before turning to Thundercracker “Have you seen my cat?” the former Decepticon tilted his head “No. I had assumed you had it.”  
The two of you looked throughout the abandoned building, looking for the elusive feline. “Dogs don’t hide from their owners.” Thundercracker said, rather smugly. “Shut it, Thundercracker.” you frowned. You looked around the room, walking around the sofa.  
You smiled. Buster and the cat were curled around each other, sound asleep. You heard slight shifting of metal as Thundercracker hovered behind you. “They don’t seem to mind each other.” He hummed. You nodded in agreement “Perhaps. This doesn’t mean that dogs are better.” you heard a puff of air behind you at this. Thundercracker nudged the back of your head with a digit, annoyance clear in his action as you stumbled to regain your balance.


End file.
